Unfrozen
by damnation soldier
Summary: "It's the things we run from that hurt us the most." When the long lost avatar brushes against a young fire bender police and witnesses the direct impacts of a brewing anti-bending evolution, her inner conscience wars, telling her to show herself and finally fight. AU. Cop!Mako. Eventual Makorra.
1. Prologue

_Summary: Reluctant and cowardly after a training incident, the Avatar fled from the South Pole as a child, abandoning her identity and responsibility. Having grown into adulthood, the young woman hides within the crime-filled Republic City, becoming a petty thief herself in order to survive. When she brushes against a young fire bender police and witnesses the direct impacts of a brewing anti-bending evolution, her inner conscience wars, telling her to show herself and finally fight. Nothing will ever be the same. AU. Cop!Mako. Eventual Makorra._

_"It's the things we run from that hurt us the most."_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

This wasn't such a good idea.

No. Scratch that.

This was a horrible, _horrible_ idea.

Just because it was a lazy Sunday, and the fact that it was the Lotus Bloom festival, it didn't mean he had to get out and live a little.

Bolin had incessantly trolled him out of his desk since lunch break to ditch the office even though he still had a stack of investigation reports to be well, investigated.

Chief Beifong may have promoted him from his rookie position to be the standby detective as well given his street cred, but it didn't mean he could get away with slacking off, even with the celebration ticket.

He honestly felt like the worst cop ever, especially with the fact that his little brother had managed to evade him amongst the busyness of the town's fair. Now with a lack of a chaperone (not that Mako needed one), the fire bender walked aimlessly alone.

By now he wasn't worried about his sibling losing himself in the crowd, the earth bender could always find his way back to the apartment, and even if by some chance an idiot mugger had decided to mess around with his bro, he could always take care of himself. Being a part of the pro bending champion team even if it was two years ago gives you an edge, and that's not counting the fact he's a cop on resting period.

The pale skinned young man trudged along the cramped street, taking in the different scents. Perfume, hot foods, and a tinge of fire, it was a festival after all. It won't be one without a little show.

Alas, Mako skidded backwards to make way for the grand parade. It was a massive army of street performers showcasing their talents. Children merrily applauded the acrobats, and the dancing dragon-lion. A shower of confetti blasted into the air, littering the road with sparkles.

He felt a twinge of envy for the families he saw enjoying the show, remembering he didn't have such companionship when he was the child's age. Nevertheless he was happier than he's ever been.

Bolin had the championship pot and was set to live an adequate life. He on the other hand was now working with the police force, using his bending for the greater good rather than just for some flashy sport in the arena. He liked the fact that he was protecting others, and not just his own brother, he liked the fact that in a way, he was preventing the making of anymore orphans.

History won't have to repeat itself.

Now granted it wasn't an easy job, it was a rather tough, not to mention unsafe one. Long, unexpectedly expansive hours, lots of smack talk (if not some real hand smacking) from his upper colleagues, but a job well done has its own prize.

One would question at how come he, a fire bender, had been allowed to join outside of the administration career in the first place. He could recall the event like it'd been yesterday, although it had been more than a year ago.

He'd been on his way back home after collecting some extra pay from the power plant where he'd stopped a gang rape from happening. The culprits were benders, but not very good ones that he'd manage to defeat them without any sacrifice. After they'd scurry off, the almost victim, a young girl who was merely fourteen had thanked him profusely.

She was a non bender, not a rich nor cultured one at that, and she'd been out late because she had to go to the pharmacy to buy medicine for her feverish mother. Upon the attack, the items had been lost in the puddle for it'd been raining, and were ruined. The money was all her mother had left - that much was obvious, she didn't need to tell him so.

Mako, the impulsive, ever so generous Mako who outweighed the cold and calculating one at the moment did the one thing he could; giving her what cash he had received earlier to compensate for her loss.

As the girl hugged him, a stranger yet a hero in her eyes, he realized it'd been worth it.

Turns out, Lin had witnessed the whole thing through monitory by a distant airship above. A few days later, the famous bending brothers were offered the chance of becoming new recruits. Lin had full faith in Bolin's character and skill for the younger brother had learned metal bending in a matter of months and was a sufficient fighter with said subskill. Both became members in record time.

Unfortunately a month back, Bolin had sustained a rather nasty beat up by one of the triad's. He wasn't the only one though, the whole squad got their injuries, but Bolin happened to receive the brunt of it all. This prompted Lin to force him into taking a leave of absence that would last three months to make sure the boy was fully healed before he was given the privilege of springing back in action.

After many protests, Bolin yielded, but it didn't mean the earth bender wasn't going to butt heads into cases. He often got his feet wet, just not on field, Mako had made sure of that until he had recuperated a hundred percent.

So for the past month and a half, sergeant slash detective Mako was left without his partner. He dealt with the condition fairly well, taking more than his supposed fraction of work but it wasn't a big deal to him. In fact being a workaholic, the extra load was actually a relief.

Mako was snapped out of his inner musings when an unknown weight suddenly crashed onto him. The force sent him reeling backwards, onto the concrete. Someone was on top of him.

That someone was a girl, who looked his age, if not a year younger, with the brightest blue eyes Mako's ever seen. Her face was void of flaw, the angular cheekbones and her olive complexion mixed well to form the exotic beauty image.

If his face was any indication of how utterly nervous he felt, his voice provided the feeling as it croaked. "I'm so sorry."

He briefly lent her a hand which she took, as the girl helped herself up. Upon inspection despite the unflattering coat she was wearing, the girl couldn't hide her feminine figure.

"Can you talk?" Oh shit, that was rude. He didn't mean any offense of course. It's just she didn't answer him, and given the flicker of caution in her eyes, it was as if she perhaps couldn't.

For a moment, she looked as if she angered, but that quickly melted away into a gentler expression. "No, I'm fine." For extra measure, she gave him a smile, it was a soft, difficult one, but she did it anyway.

The twenty year-old was confused, a feeling of dread coming along with it.

She rubbed her elbow, and that's when he saw she'd cut herself when they fell onto each other. A small trail of blood dripped from the teared skin. Her stare lingered on the wound before she tugged at her sleeve to go longer.

He grabbed her arm before she could walk away that she twisted around, the movement sending brown hair flying and falling over her shoulders, "Let me help you. There's a clinic nearby, I'll pay for the bandages. I insist," he musters up the most genuine smile he could, which probably isn't so impressive or inviting given his general ability in socializing but whatever.

The blue eyed girl shook her head before declining politely, "There's no need. It's just a small cut. I'll be alright. I'm a strong girl."

For some instance, when she says the word _strong_, there's something peculiar in her eyes and her smile, like there was a secret. And Mako didn't believe in coincidences, he was taught not to.

"Okay, then," he swallows, answering if not a bit awkwardly, before saluting at her retreating back as she went and disappeared in the sea of bodies.

It's ten minutes later, after he's found Bolin and offered to buy them both some firecrackers at a snack stall, he realized, while feeling like the biggest idiot in the world-

She'd stole his wallet.

* * *

_A/N: Just an idea. What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	2. Spellbound

_Summary: Reluctant and cowardly after a training incident, the Avatar fled from the South Pole as a child, abandoning her identity and responsibility. Having grown into adulthood, the young woman hides within the crime-filled Republic City, becoming a petty thief herself in order to survive. When she brushes against a young fire bender police and witnesses the direct impacts of a brewing anti-bending evolution, her inner conscience wars, telling her to show herself and finally fight. Nothing will ever be the same. AU. Cop!Mako. Eventual Makorra._

_"It's the things we run from that hurt us the most."_

* * *

Chapter 1: Spellbound

* * *

Lin sat cross legged in front of her officer's desk, flipping over the newspapers from one page to another as she skimmed. Without looking up, she spoke, "So let me get this straight - you skipped midday sessions for a day in the market, that is understandable though it reeks of Bolin's mischief, and then you bumped into a stranger who's somehow stole your wallet and it took you much longer after she got away to realize it was missing?"

The fire bender nodded silently from his hunched position on his seat.

"I taught you better than this. Did you lose anything else valuable other than your money?" The police woman sternly questioned, though Mako did detect the hint of underlying concern.

"Just a few hundred yuans, a crummy old photo of Bolin and I, and my office ID," he answered almost tiredly, while scratching the back of his neck.

Unexpectedly the metal bender threw the papers on her lap, "Your ID. You lost it?"

"Is that a big deal? Those cards don't work as a validation entry method, so I'm not harming the force. She's not getting anything confidential."

Lin shook her head, _you fool,_ "Your personal security is at risk kid. That thing had your address, and your bending statistics. What if she's one of them?"

_Them,_ meant equalists. Supporters of the mysterious Amon, whom despised bending so much had himself building an underground empire to take over the city for what he deems to be equality. The plans are in the works, and not many scandals have shown up, it's clear they're trying to gain numbers now and sooner or later once that phase is over, signs will emerge before everything going into a cross-fire.

He was calling out the bending triads, the crime bosses and the Republic council for the unfair prejudice, but Amon and his army are potentially using the same lethal force they are to reset things into balance. To Lin, and most level-headed benders, Amon's extremist vision was something of a wildcard that could only cause more chaos and doom despite the idealism. It also wasn't right to spread propaganda and build more rifts against benders and non-benders.

Now Mako wasn't a pacifist, being one with his element it was naturally impossible, but even he doubted. After a brief moment of silence, he said, "She's not."

Maybe it was at the premise of her kind, innocent appearance, or those blue eyes that compared to the waters of Yue Bay that made him deny the chances.

"You know her?" Lin asked.

"No, I don't-"

"Then how could you be so sure?" She pressed on, "Did she belatedly told you she's a non bender, as if you can trust a petty thief, or did she somehow showcased her bending prowess whilst you two collided on the sidewalk?"

Mako kept quiet.

The middle aged woman sighed. "Son, do you perhaps have a thing for the kid who robbed you? Because that is some serious issue."

"No, I don't," he practically growled. This was an integrity problem. Letting go a wrong deed. He's never done this before.

"Then prove it. You're getting back that ID in three days, or you're off the Monsoon trail," Lin gambled, knowing her young officer's weakness.

He blanched, instantly protesting, "What?! You can't do that! I was the one who dug up the leads for the Red Monsoon case! I set up and led the stakeouts team since last month!"

"Well at least you have the chance to prevent all that hard work from going down the drain, right? What can I say, I'm a tough but fair boss," Lin boasted.

She swiped the steaming cup of hot coffee from the desk, taking the drink for herself. Mako didn't even bother to complain, it was a reoccurring thing - Beifong stealing his coffee. The funny, if not cool thing is, she always seemed to recognize when to have it, never taking the beverage should he already taken a sip.

"More like an extremely manipulative one," he grumbled under his breath. "Ow!" He yelped as the female earth bender stomped on his foot with her steel toed boots.

"Seriously, Mako. Don't whine. It's just a hunt job, nothing you can't handle. If I was feeling a little meaner, I'd give you until nightfall to find her instead," she mused.

_"Agni,_ fine! I'll get the damn ID from her. But a deal's a deal. If I get it, the case's still mine," he declares.

"You got it, detective." The chief folded her reading material, before sauntering out for the exit, in the guise equivalent to a mute gloat.

Once privately in his room, Mako slumped on his seat, cursing himself on why did he have to be so stupid in the first place.

_It's just one girl, what does she even mean to you?_

_Oh, right. You don't want to put her down.. if she's an equalist._

...

_Shut up._

* * *

She seated herself comfortably on the bar stool, ordering a hot meal. It wasn't too hard to pick given that the general price range was something she could afford, yes she picked the right place, a rather seedy but well liked establishment. The food was economic, the place was a good, auspicious pit stop.

Going to Narooks, the water tribe cuisine restaurant, although she dreamed of it, would be too risky. She just couldn't risk exposing anything, if anyone asked questions. She couldn't let her charade crumble down, and it'd be best to stay in closure for she knew she was a bad liar.

After choosing a rather cheap but nutritious one from the selections, in the wait she tapped her fingers on the wooden table, before her curiosity piqued.

The young woman slipped her hand into the folds of her coat pocket, retrieving the stolen item. The man's wallet.

In truth, she did feel a little bad for doing such a thing. Usually she was a lot more careful in her procedures, picking up small conversation as a distraction that she'd have the time to take the wallet, steal a few bills instead of the whole wallet before going off her merry way.

Why was today any different? Because she got tongue tied.

Because the man she purposely targeted today was far out of her league.

Because there was something there, when those gold eyes searched through her face.

Fire.

It was definitely a mistake to steal from him, the fire bender, she assumed that of him because it was too obvious. The stance, the ivory skin, the raven locks, the golden, golden eyes.

And the way he touched her, when he'd lifted her to stand, she could feel the heartbeat in his hand, the inner flame.

The girl shook her head, and the clouding thoughts, before quickly inspecting the cash inside, the amount would be satisfactory to last her a few days, or even a week if she's smart.

Her fingers traced over another piece of paper. Rectangular, smaller, sepia in color. It was a photograph.

Two young men occupied the picture. One was the man from earlier, with his spiked hair and scarf while the other one was a bit more child like looking. They look a year or two apart in age, with subtle similarities, but she could tell they were brothers. Blood brothers.

It was something she could just know by instinct. She put the photograph back into its place, the transparent section, careful not to crush it before taking out a sleek, metallic card from one of the leather openings behind it.

After reading what its contents, her eyes widened.

_Shit! I stole from a cop, and an ex-pro bender champion! I knew he looked familiar, that's why - he's Mako from the Fire Ferrets!_

She had grown quite into the pro bending fan and did sneaked into a few matches in the old seasons during her teenage years whenever she had extra dough. Thankfully she's grown out of that phase to be wise enough to save her _earnings_ for more useful expenses.

She faltered at the sight of the photograph. The brother, the earth bender whose name was Bolin if she were right was his only remaining family. She didn't know how did he lose his parents, but it must've been a tragedy. In fact, the only reason the bending brothers played in the arena in the first place was out of sheer luck and their determination because they needed to make a living. This information was something Bolin had dispersed in an interview back then.

_And after they won, and the eldest got a steady job as a crime sweeper, I pull one on him. This must've been his wage. What kind of a jerk am I?!_

She was being outrageous. There was no need to feel guilt, and there was absolutely no need to lose her appetite. Taking deep, even breaths, she recited the mantra in her head..

_I'm Kenya. My back story is that I'm half water tribe and half earth. My father's a traveling merchant who moved here a few decades ago, met my mother, married her and had me. He died from a boat accident when I was ten, and my mother passed soon afterwards in her depression. I survived, out from the foster care, and now I live a normal life in the slums of Republic City as your average non bending girl. That's for anyone who asked, and that's the invented lies people actually bought from me._

_..._

_For the ones who didn't, I'll never tell them the truth. I'll never tell them that I'm Avatar Korra._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the feedback last chapter. I hope you like this part too and follow on the ride. Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	3. Encounters

_Summary: Reluctant and cowardly after a training incident, the Avatar fled from the South Pole as a child, abandoning her identity and responsibility. Having grown into adulthood, the young woman hides within the crime-filled Republic City, becoming a petty thief herself in order to survive. When she brushes against a young fire bender police and witnesses the direct impacts of a brewing anti-bending evolution, her inner conscience wars, telling her to show herself and finally fight. Nothing will ever be the same. AU. Cop!Mako. Eventual Makorra._

_"It's the things we run from that hurt us the most."_

* * *

Chapter 2: Encounters

* * *

The nineteen year-old twiddled with her chopsticks, before splitting them in half to be used as utensils. After taking a few seconds to savor the smell of her meal, she began to eat. Prior to dwelling in her latest thoughts, she had been hungry, but now she ate with little enthusiasm, that much was visible.

"Something on your mind, girl?" The cook slash server, a fatherly looking man with fair skin and umber green eyes nudged, worry on his face.

"No, I'm alright," Korra answered, nodding her head politely. "The noodles are great by the way, one of the best I've ever had. I especially like the broth," she commented.

The older man laughs, "Sweet kid. I'm glad you like them, but the credit ain't mine, it's a family recipe. Now, why don't you eat up and turn that frown upside down?"

The water tribe girl plopped a piece of minced chicken into her mouth and swallowed, earning a look from the cook. He was timid, she could take a hint as he started, "If you don't mind me asking.. What's a teenage girl like you doing out alone in this part of the town? The Dragon Flats burrow isn't exactly the safest neighborhood around.."

"I, I actually live here. I stay in the Huo Long Inn a few blocks away," she told him, garnering an _oh_ response. She shrugged, "I know, it's a bad place but I'm not fortunate enough to have a place in the inner city."

"You're a non bender, aren't you?" He inquired, with the sympathy she thought she didn't deserve.

"Yeah," she lied.

"Tough luck, kid. Life hasn't been easy for most of us. Hey, do you want a job here?" He offered while absentmindedly polishing the mugs on the shelves.

Korra chuckles, "Sir, I won't lie to you - I have the skill of a blind man on the slippery slope when it comes to the kitchen and I'm not exactly a people person so I believe you seriously wouldn't want a snooty waitress.."

"Your honest and modest decline is accepted," he laughs warmly, clearly fond of the customer. "Come on, finish your bowl. I have some miso soup leftovers in the back I'm planning to give out for free, and you'd have the first share."

Korra smiled, and appreciating the gesture, thanked him. "Why thank you, kind sir."

They exchanged brief smiles, before both whipped around at the sound of the door slamming open. Five men dressed in rather sharp clothing entered the restaurant. The man at the front held a flame in his hand, the expression in his face troubling. Korra could sense the distress in her patron, this entrance was obviously bad news. The men made their way to the bar, shoving a few of the customers who stood in their way.

The leader slammed his empty fist onto the table, "I'll skip the pleasantries and spit it out - deadline's here. Pay up, Renshu."

Renshu, the man who's been friendly with her - a mere stranger, could only glare then sigh in defeat. Korra knew why, understanding the situation completely. The men were these outrageous gang members, probably the Agni Kai's from the Triple Threat Triad, who collected _tax_ or in other words, their extortion money amongst other means of illegal income.

Men like them only meant harm, violating the innocent's rights and why? To establish superiority by their bending criminal cult.

This was exactly what she hated about Republic City. There was this huge bridge, this melt down for the weak, and she was just a so-called impostor who couldn't lift a finger.

Come to think of it, the recent rumors about how the tide can turn with Amon, the hateful voice for all bending arts might be judged as a salvation to some people. Korra couldn't blame them, the triads were ruthless in their unorthodox advances.

Honestly she didn't know whose side she was on. She remained in the shadows, never forthcoming about her intentions. She had her reasons for embracing bending, but that was long gone and in the past.

Her bending had remained dormant for the past decade, for she swore not to use them. She denied them, they weren't gifts. They were a curse, she decided upon the conclusion years ago.

On the other hand, growing up and seeing the harsh lives and conditions non benders had to deal with, and for her essentially as part of her cover made her think otherwise. The spark, the gene to manipulate an element, it was a blessing among republicans. Because when you have it, you have power. But she knew how to survive, so she endured, even if her last resorts had been rather unpleasant and parasitic in nature.

Renshu spoke, "Are you crazy? I paid up last week, Shao. And you _raised_ the fee, it's not negotiable or fair if you force me to pay again right now. I barely have a steady stream of customers," he reasoned.

Shao didn't seem to care. "Oh, I'm not. In fact you are obligated to add up to last week's sum, in courtesy of Zolt's latest order. If not we're going to charge by other methods."

"I don't have the money. Tell your boss to send you here when the time is right," the cook quipped.

Shao grinned. "Tsk, tsk. Don't tempt me. As they say, 'there is no time like the present'. By the way, you know I can be far more persuasive than this," he juggled the fire ball from one palm to another, demonstrating the hidden threat beneath the casual display.

Korra tensed. She normally would never get herself involved, but this was an exception. Renshu had welcomed her, treated her well, and she couldn't stand how the menace was behaving towards the poor man. "Get out. You have no right to corner this man. He's working his hardest, and that outcome is exclusively for him."

Renshu shot her an alarmed look. She could understand the message he was trying to send. _Please. Don't. You'll only get hurt by picking a fight with them._

Shao raised an eyebrow, as did his companions. "Interesting girl," his eyes traveled on her form from top to bottom. The man suddenly slid closer to Korra and her sinuses were immediately overwhelmed with the putrid stench of cologne and ashtray. He must've found himself very charming to be able to pull this on her, "You're a pretty one, aren't you? Why don't you hang around with the big guns? We could show you a good time at the clubs around here, you can make a fortune with that body of yours."

The avatar scoffed, jabbing the man's dignity, "I prefer gentlemen instead of assholes so you wouldn't be my type, prick."

"Spirited little bitch," he spat before backhanding her in the jaw. Not expecting such an assault, the tanned girl collapsed to the floor, Renshu instantly on her side.

"Hey, you people are _sick!_ Striking down a helpless woman? This is an all time low even for garbage filth like you," he scolded, apparently finding difficulty to control his temper as well. Korra flinched at the word _helpless._

Gazing up into the cat-like eyes of the man who'd hit her, she immediately felt fury boiling at her veins. "Oh, I'm not helpless." Her voice was silky smooth, void of any pain, something that the men found rather odd. She stood up, brushing off the dirt from her attire, before smirking, "In fact, I was letting you have the first shot."

She paid no attention to Renshu who attempted to stop her, because there was no stopping her anger from being unleashed. Korra slammed the wooden stool onto Shao, breaking the furniture to bits. Taken aback, he fell, clearly disoriented. By the time this madness started, his henchmen drew out their fire and everyone who didn't dare participating in such a thing cleared the building in roaring panic.

Ignoring the exiting customers, Korra picked up two wooden rods from the chair legs, and wielded them as eskrima sticks. She took a stance, before marching fearlessly towards the benders, careful with her weapons to not let them get burned.

She knocked one down by the head and gut simultaneously. Another came at her and she blocked with the sticks before twisting towards his back to kick him unexpectedly.

Renshu was shocked, the lithe young woman moved like an accomplished athlete. Fluid, almost snake-like. Her skill at hand-to-hand combat was at such a high stake that she was actually winning, regardless of her lack in elemental edge and the few struggles of the arms choking her. Her elbow rocketed up to the man's nose, bleeding on impact, before she dispatched him with a set of boxing punches.

When the male non bender was in ear shot, a few feet behind her as he hid below a table, he grabbed at her ankle, "I thought you were defenseless-"

Korra smirked, "It doesn't mean I couldn't fight if I'm a non bender."

She was about to go, but a tug at her pant stopped her. Renshu sheepishly requested, "Thank you for protecting my honor, but would you mind taking this elsewhere? Having my business demolished to ashes isn't exactly what I had in mind especially since I won't be retiring any time soon.."

"Of course!" She slapped herself then apologized to him shortly, before making a run for it, the triad members pursuing after her.

* * *

The chase was particularly exciting. Trails of fire blasts followed behind closely despite her head start, almost scorching her feet as Korra ran, skipping every once in a while at the whizzing sound of a projectile being thrown.

She's never done this before, and she's not planning to do this any time soon in the future because running hot on her heels in the dark of the night isn't exactly a good hobby.

Especially when you're trying to evade a bunch of axe crazy fire benders who want to chop your head off and you yourself can't even utilize your bending.

_Lucky, lucky me._ Korra thought sarcastically.

"Oh, lucky me indeed," she muttered profoundly when she came into a halt, at the dead end of an alley way. Footsteps noisily made its way behind her, she turned around to meet the source with anticipation.

"So this is what you get for trying to play little miss hero..." Shao gallantly strode forward as the girl molded her hands into tight fists. He gets into a fit of laughter, a mocking one, "For Agni's sake, kid. You're _way_ in over your head. You can't hold us off, you're in too deep and outnumbered by a stretch.."

However after said sentence was spoken, something else gained their attention, a blanket of humanoid shadows loomed over the ground. It was so sudden, they've seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

It came from above, by the fire escape. There were people there, watching them. The front man wore a full body uniform in military green and translucent goggles above his makeshift mask, while his comrades wore similar outfits in shades of dark magenta and opaque headgear, making them faceless.

He's the only one whose eyes had been visible, and they'd been a cold silver color. The man whistled, before the entire group took their queue to leap down in a series of acrobatics, positioning themselves into a V formation - making up a barricade between the triad men and the girl.

An aged, raspy voice commanded the atmosphere with a tone of challenge. It was the man with the icy eyes. "Who said anything about her being alone?"

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated._


End file.
